Tegami Bachi
— сёнэн-манга Хироюки Асады. Первые десять глав серии были выпущены журналом Monthly Shonen Jump, последующие стали выходить в «Jump Square». Выход манги продолжается. На основе сюжета создана аниме-экранизация. Также 16 февраля 2009 года был выпущен Drama CD. Сюжет Действие сюжета произведения развивается в Янтарной стране, где царит вечная ночь. Лишь избранным, богатым и влиятельным, доступно место под искусственным солнцем в столице страны, городе Рассвете. Вокруг столицы расположилась зона обитания людей среднего достатка, Юсари, а уже окраины государства, Ёдака, целиком отданы беднякам. Фактически единственной связью между тремя областями являются мосты, которые и так разрешено пересекать немногим. Такой возможностью обладают члены «Почтовых Пчёл», гильдии курьеров и почтальонов. Один из них, Лаг Сиинг, стремится найти свою пропавшую мать и как можно выше подняться в иерархии «Пчёл». Терминология * — человек, в чьи обязанности входит доставка писем, являющихся частичкой сердец написавших его. Работа Пчелы сопряжена с риском в связи с возможным нападением Гайтю. * — телохранитель, помогающий Пчеле с его заданиями и защищающий его от нападения насекомых. Динго может быть кем угодно, от животного до человека. * — штаб-квартира Почтовых Пчёл. Расположена в Юсари. * — гигантские насекомые, покрытые драгоценными камнями и атакующие тех, кого они встречают на своём пути. Каждый из появившихся в манге Гайтю назван автором в честь того или иного алкогольного напитка. * — частичка сердца, используемая для стрельбы из Синдандзю. * — оружие, используемое для борьбы с бронированными насекомыми. В качестве снаряда использует частичку сердца. * — камень, с помощью которого частички сердца могут быть превращены в снаряды для оружия. * — вымершие насекомые, ранее ставший Гайтю или заключённые в Духовный Янтарь. * — группа людей-заговорщиков. * — агенты группы Reverse, ворующие письма у Пчёл. * - день, когда впервые был опробован военный дельтаплан, а также когда впервые погасло Искусственное солнце, из-за чего дельтаплан потерпел крушение. Люди, наблюдавшие за солнцем в этот момент, частично теряли память (например, Гаути). Персонажи * : Главный персонаж. Двенадцатилетний мальчик, чья сосредоточенность и мышление остаются безупречными в независимости от ситуации. Главным его желанием является найти мать, которая бесследно пропала несколько лет назад. Его Динго является девушка Ничи, которую он когда-то спас от бронированных насекомых. У Лага есть одна особенность - в его левой глазнице находится красный духовный янтарь, пересаженный в далёком детстве. При помощи этого янтаря, Лаг может стрелять синданами даже без синдадзю. : Сэйю — Савасиро Миюки * : Личная Динго Лага. Путешествует вместе с ним и своим домашним животным Стейком. По её же словам родилась в городе Эйкюхёга 200 лет назад, хотя выглядит как семилетняя девочка. По сюжету со временем узнаёт, что у неё есть сестра-близнец. В начале сюжет Ничи умеет лишь превращать своих волосы в длинные лезвия, но после тренировок со своей сестрой многому учится. : Сэйю — Фудзимура Аюми * : Почтовая Пчела, облесианин, живущий со своей сестрой Сильветтой в Юсари, но мечтающий стать Управляющим Пчел, чтобы переехать в Акацуки и вылечить сестру. Из-за этого он трудится без отдыха и редко бывает дома. Попав в Акацуки теряет сердце и память. Его находит организация Реверс и даёт ему новое имя (Нуар) и смысл жизни — уничтожить искусственное солнце. : Однако, у Гаути и до этого были проблемы с памятью: во время Дня Мерцания он наблюдал за Солнцем, из-за чего частично лишился памяти и забыл свою мать. : Гаути всячески оберегает тех, кто оказался генетически изменён правительством. : Сэйю — Фукуяма Дзюн * : Сестра Гаути живущая в Юсари и редко выходящая из дома из-за болезни ног. Однако то, что она находится на кресле каталке не делает ее слабее других, а как раз таки наоборот. Зарабатывает тем, что делает куклы и платья для магазина. Характер вполне типичный для её возраста, разве что иногда она проявляет свои сильные стороны (при первой встрече с Лагом она грозилась застрелить его из старого синдандзю брата). Сильветта также готовит совершенно отвратительный суп, который нравился лишь Гаути, и который становится причиной некоторых комичных ситуаций. : Сэйю — Мидзуки Нана * (собака) : Динго Гаути Суэдэ. Белая, изящная собака. * (человек) : ДНК Роды соединят с человеческим. Она попадет в организацию Реверс вместе с Гаути, но ничего не будет помнить о прошлой жизни и о своем хозяине. Теперь выглядит как молодая девушка. : Сэйю — Хориэ Юи * : Маленький питомец Ничи, живший до встречи с ней в «Ласковых Дюнах». Он ест все что вкусно пахнет, однако и его не раз тоже чуть не поджарили. : Сэйю — Нагасава Наоми * : Почтовая пчела, полный мальчик с пристрастием к еде. Использует синдан в виде маленьких жёлтых бомб. : Сэйю — Суганума Хисаёси * : Директор Улья, сначала представился как коллекционер удивительных животных. Он должен был участвовать в полёте на дельтаплане в день, позже названный Днём Мерцания, но не сумел из-за болезни. : Сэйю — Кониси Кацуюки * : Бывшая Почтовая Пчела, страдавшая крайней невезучестью и неуклюжестью. Влюблена в Гаути. Её синданом является скрипка, которую она позже использует, чтобы залечивать душевные раны и успокаивать. : Сэйю — Косимидзу Ами * : Тетушка Лага, живущая в Бухте Кэмпбелл. * Доктор Фандерленд младший : Биолог, специализирующийся на вскрытии и изучении трупов, за что и получил прозвище Доктор Труп. Тем не менее у него доброе сердце. Был одним из немногих выживших, участвующих в полёте в День Мерцания, но лишился глаза. : Сэйю — Исикава Хидэо * : Почтовая Пчела. Молодой человек, набивший руку на уничтожении Гайтю. Всю его семью съели Гайтю, поэтому он со всей страстью ненавидит этих существ. : Сэйю — Кисио Дайсукэ * : Один из самых знаменитых Пчел, доставляющий почту на мотоцикле работающем, так же как и Синдандзю. У него есть названные сестра и брат, но последний умирает от болезни. : Сэйю — Накаи Кадзуя Медиа-издания Манга Первые десять глав серии были выпущены журналом Monthly Shonen Jump, последующие стали выходить в «Jump Square». Первый танкобон вышел 4 января 2007 года. Также Асада Хироюки создал специальный выпуск манги, вышедший в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. Мангу лицензировали «Viz Media» (США), «Panini Comics» (Италия) и «Kana» (Франция). Список глав * 2. | LicensedTitle = Letter and Letter Bee | OriginalTitle = テガミとテガミバチ | TranslitTitle = Tegami to Tegamibachi | Summary = }} * 4. * 5. * 6. * 7. | LicensedTitle = The Letter to Jiggy Pepper | OriginalTitle = ジギー・ペッパーへの手紙 | TranslitTitle = Jigī Peppā e no tegami | Summary = }} * 9. * 10. * Спец. глава — | LicensedTitle = Meeting with Sylvette Suede | OriginalTitle = シルベット・スエードに会う | TranslitTitle = Shirubetto Suēdo ni au | Summary = }} * 12. * 13. * 14. | LicensedTitle = Letter of Lies | OriginalTitle = 嘘テガミ | TranslitTitle = Uso tegami | Summary = }} * 16. * 17. * 18. | LicensedTitle = The Person Who Was Not Able To Become Spirits of the Dead | OriginalTitle = 精霊になれなかった者 | TranslitTitle = Seirei ni narenakattamono | Summary = }} * 20. * 21. * 22. «Film Noir» | LicensedTitle = Lighthouse of Illusions in the Wilderness | OriginalTitle = 荒野幻灯台 | TranslitTitle = Kōya gen tōdai | Summary = }} * 24. * 25. * 26. | LicensedTitle = Blue Notes Blues | OriginalTitle = ブルー・ノーツ・ブルース | TranslitTitle = Burū Nōtsu Burūsu | Summary = }} * 28. * 29. * 30. | LicensedTitle = Light, Illuminating The Darkness | OriginalTitle = 光、闇を照らす | TranslitTitle = Hikari, yami o terasu | Summary = }} * 32. * 33. * 34. | LicensedTitle = The Cold Letter Division | OriginalTitle = 凍結物件課 | TranslitTitle = Kōrudo Retā ka | Summary = }} * 36. * 37. * 38. * 39. | LicensedTitle = The Shining Eye | OriginalTitle = 光る眼 | TranslitTitle = Hikaru me | Summary = }} * 41. * 42. * 43. * 44. | LicensedTitle = A Bee's Bag | OriginalTitle = BEEの鞄 | TranslitTitle = BEE no kaban | Summary = }} Главы, ещё не выпущенные в составе танкобона: * 45. Аниме-сериал Аниме-адаптация сюжета манги создана компанией Studio Pierrot под руководством режиссёра Камбэ Мамору. В 2008 году вышел тридцатиминутный спец. выпуск , после чего было объявлено о планах создания полноценного аниме-сериала. Tegami Bachi Премьера первого сезона аниме, Tegami Bachi, состоялась 3 октября 2009 года на телеканалах TV Tokyo, TV Osaka и TV Aichi. Последняя 25 серия была показана 27 марта 2010 года. Открывающие композиции «Tegami Bachi»: * (исполнители — Сикао Суга и Rhymester) — 1-13 серии. * (исполнительница — Сэйра) — 14-25 серии. Закрывающие композиции «Tegami Bachi»: * (исполнительница — Химэка) — 1-13 серии. * (исполнители — Angelo) — 14-25 серии. Tegami Bachi Reverse Показ второго сезона сериала, Tegami Bachi Reverse, стартовал 2 октября 2010 года. Открывающие композиции «Tegami Bachi Reverse»: * (исполнитель — Stereopony) — 1-13 серии. * (исполнитель — Суги Сикао) — 14 и последующие серии. Закрывающие композиции «Tegami Bachi Reverse»: * (исполнитель — Piko) — 1-13 серии. * (исполнитель — Ямадзару) — 14 и последующие серии. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Манга «Tegami Bachi» на сайте издательства Shueisha. * Блог Хироюки Асады ; Расписание премьерного выхода серий в Японии * Первый сезон * Второй сезон ; В базах данных : Манга : Аниме-сериал